Story Arcs
The One Piece and Fairy Tail: Unlimited Adventure Anime Crossover Series are broken into twelve story arcs. The following are the arc names, a description of the arc's plot and the episodes they comprise. Introduction Arc The Straw Hat Pirates continue to venture the world in the victory over Dressrosa in search of One Piece. On August 18, they discover a dimensional portal opening and dropping nine young individuals who are said to possess Magic. Now, the Straw Hats must get comfortable with these Mages for the next seventeen months. Volumes: 1 Number of Episodes: 5 #Pirates Meets Mages #Lazy Days on the Sunny Moon Island Arc On there first adventure together, the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail's strongest team land on a mysterious island called Moon Island, who has been known for it's moon to glow like the very stars for every 1000 years. On the way there, they encounter two siblings who know about the dark secrets of this island. While encountering deadly trials to help the siblings find what they seek, they face a new foe that once tormented Lucy eight years ago in Earth Land. Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Neo Marines Revival Arc While continuing to sail through the treacherous seas of the New World, the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail find a castaway in the middle of the sea: a man who goes by the name of X. At first, X seems grateful to the two groups, but when he finds out they're pirates and mages, he immediately turns on them! Not just that, but X's minions, the Neo Marines, revived in the memory of their former leader Z, have a plan to carry out: eliminate all pirates. Nami, Lucy, Robin, Juvia, Chopper, and Brook's ages have been reverted ten years back, and Luffy and Natsu finds that they may be facing their strongest foe yet! Also, why is Kuzan, a former Marine Admiral, wants to help them like he did the last time with the Straw Hats' previous battle with Z? Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Davy Back Grand Prix Arc "Silver Fox" Foxy, a infamous pirate known for his winning streak in the Davy Back Fight, lost to Luffy in battle. Determined to win back their Jolly Roger and honor, they challenged both the Straw Hats and Team Natsu to a Davy Back Grand Prix racing game. Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Wolf Fang Treasure Arc The Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu are in search of a treasure that once belonged to a super-rookie pirate named "Wolf Fang" Benson. During their search for it, they meet a girl named Sabeena and her dog, Mika, who is half-wolf, just like Blizzard is. Sabeena is also in search of the treasure, but neither she nor the Straw Hats are aware that a greedy Marine Vice-Admiral is out to take the fortune, as well as the Straw Hats and Mages' heads, for himself; some old foes also seek the treasure for their own greedy ambitions. When Sabeena is captured, Blizzard risks his life to save her as he thinks back to his past. Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Red Lotus Arc While restocking for supplies on an unknown island, the Straw Hats and Team Natsu learn very shocking news from the other arriving Fairy Tail Mages concerning the Red Lotus, a very mysterious Dark Guild, has finally made their move in the Magical World, wiping out Tartaros and the Magic Council, quickly spreading fame across both worlds. As word now gets out that the guild has now entered the New World to throw the world into chaos, both teams quickly interept them in the island's town and declare an all-out war. Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Unlimited World Red Arc While voyaging through the New World, the Straw Hats and Team Natsu pick up a new friend: a little raccoon dog by the name of Pato, who needs to meet someone at the Island of Promises. However, upon getting there, the Luffy's crew and Natsu's team are captured by a mysterious villain known as Patrick Redfield, who was once on par with Roger and Whitebeard in his time! With help from Pato, Luffy and Natsu must find a way to rescue their friends, as well as defeat the old enemies they once fought before in their own worlds its too late. Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Crimson World Arc The East Blue, the island where Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's hometowns are, is in major jeopardy, so the Straw Hats and Team Natsu decide to postpone their adventure in the New World in order to return and protect their home. However, things take a very unexpected turn when one of the most powerful pirates since the era of Gol D. Roger named "Crimson Tiger" Tokka tricks both groups, kidnaps Nami, and seperates everyone on a floating archipelago that is overrun with mutated, massive animals with killing instincts and enhanced powers! To make things much more worse, Nami is once again forced to make a choice that will either save her home or cost the lives of her friends, inclding her most trused comrade Luffy? Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Dragon Island Arc Hearing the news about a Dragon sighting, the Straw Hats and Team Natsu, accompanied by Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily, travel to Dragon Island, a sacred island that is said to be a legend! There they will find answers about Dragons living in the New World, and how this relates to the Dragons abandoning their Dragon Slayer children fourteen years ago on X777! Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Jurassic Arc Luffy, Natsu and the gang crash onto Jurassic Island, a massive island that houses one of the most ancient races said to be extinct: Dinosaurs! Now, they must learn how to adapt in the wilderness and find their way off this island! Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Azeroth Arc Having heard news about a kingdom ovetaken just like Dressrosa, Luffy and his company of pirates and mages journey to the legendary kingdom of Azeroth. There, they must face overwheming trials and battles while attempting to save captured slaves and rebels as well as halt a conspiracy set against the royal family by two of their trusted advisors. Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Grand War Arc The prolonged awaited Grand War has finally arrived, sending a message to Luffy, Natsu, their friends and several of their closest allies to come to the site of War Island, an island that is said to be used in many certain wars. Now both pirates and mages must muster all of their fighting strength and power against an extremely strong dark guild and pirate crew as well as an assault from the Marines, if Luffy and the Straw Hats ever get this one chance to get Natsu and Fairy Tail home in time! Volumes: Number of Episodes: # Category:Story Arcs Category:One Piece and Fairy Tail Wiki